One type of operation device for a vehicle parking brake includes: a support bracket fixed to a vehicle body and having a pair of first and second side plates, the first and second side plates facing each other with a predetermined interval therebetween; an operation pedal supported between the first and second side plates of the support bracket so as to be pivotable about a pivot axis; and a return spring that has one end portion hooked on the operation pedal and the other end portion hooked on the first side plate and a portion located between the end portions and wound about the pivot axis and that biases the operation pedal toward its original position. In this operation device, the operation pedal is operated to pivot about the pivot axis, so that a parking brake cable is subjected to a tensile force, thereby operating the parking brake. Examples of such an operation device are described in Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3. According to such an operation device for the vehicle parking brake, the operation pedal is depressed with a foot to switch the parking brake to a braking state. Therefore, operation of the operation device is easier and the braking force is more reliably obtained as compared to the case where the operation device is operated with a hand.